X Files: Missing Doggett
by jas.kerry
Summary: Scully returns to the X Files office after finding Mulder-she had been having an affair with Agent Doggett but are they really over or has Scully found herself in a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

X-Files:

Missing Doggett

(takes place after the I Want to Believe Movie and Season 10)

Special Agent Dana Scully looked around the X Files office as she sat at her chair.

It was great to be back. But there was still something that Scully felt was missing, and that was her former partner, Special Agent John Doggett.

They had been seeing each other on the quiet for the past year, but split when she was called back into the X Files office to work with Special Agent Fox Mulder.

She thought about why they had split- Doggett's reason was that she would spend long hours at work which is one of the reasons why he had quit the X Files. He felt it was getting too much for him and left to go back to his old department where he worked a steady 9-5 job now.

But Scully wanted to work in the X Files unit as she felt there were still unanswered questions about her son William, and the fact she thought Mulder needed her help.

But Scully often found herself wondering if Doggett was secretly jealous of Mulder. If he was then he need not be jealous- Scully thought the world of Doggett and told him so, but Doggett was still so jealous whenever he heard about the work Mulder and Scully did together so much so that it made Scully leave him.

But even though she left Doggett she still missed him. Then the door opened and Mulder walked into the office. "Good morning Sunshine Scully," he said brightly before taking off his jacket and sitting down opposite her at his own desk. Scully smiled as he jolted her out of her reverie.

"Morning Mulder," she replied. "You're in a good mood," she commented, to which Mulder nodded as he held up a folder. "Have I got an X File for you," he said as he gave the folder to Scully who opened it and began reading.


	2. Chapter 2

X Files: Missing Doggett

Chapter 2

"Mulder, have you been taking your meds?" Scully asked after she had read the file. "Come on Scully, you know I don't take meds. They're bad for me," he told her with a raised eyebrow as he rolled his sleeves up.

"But Mulder, this is hardly an X File. You know I don't believe in werewolves," she told him. "It's not a warewolf, Scully," Mulder corrected her. "It's that Legend in Dartmoor, England, you know, the one where a pair of hairy hands grabs your steering wheel and forces you off the road?" he asked.

Scully rolled her eyes. "That's just a legend as you said, Mulder," she told him as she shut the file and placed it back on Mulder's desk. "You're not even in the least bit interested?" Mulder asked in disappointment. "No, frankly, I'm not," Scully said as she sat back down in her chair. "I don't know about you, but I for one am not going to go on a crazy wild goose chase to England," she said.

"Wild wolf hands chase you mean," Mulder said lightly which made Scully frown at him. "Come on, Scully. It'll give us a chance to work together again as a team for when we get other X Files. This X File, Skinner said, had enough connections between eye witness accounts-,"

"Drunk eye witness accounts," Scully corrected him. "Enough accounts for it to warrant a full investigation," Mulder argued. Scully sighed. Once again Mulder was single minded and she knew he'd never stop once he got like this.

"So, are we going?" Mulder asked her hopefully. Scully saw the helpless look and rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, we'll go but after I call Skinner and check he wants us to go," she told him, which made Mulder grin. "Great. Get ready Scully and make the call by noon, I've booked us two tickets to England on a 2pm flight," Mulder said as he handed her her plane ticket.

Scully gave him a look. "After all that time you assumed I would be going, didn't you?" she asked. Mulder shrugged. "You're my partner on the X Files. It's our duty to go, right?" He asked a little defensively. Scully said nothing as she was too tired to have this argument again.

"All right. I'll get ready for you. Excuse me while I make the call," she told him, and Mulder nodded before grabbing his jacket and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I understand your point of view Agent Scully but Agent Mulder insisted, and he and I have a understanding of respect when it comes to his X Files," Agent Scully's boss Walter Skinner said to her on the phone later on that morning.

"I see," Scully said in disappointment. "But if you don't think there's a case then you can come straight back and leave Mulder to it. Or at least you could write up his case notes if that sounds okay to you," Skinner suggested. "No that's fine, Sir," Scully replied.

"I just wanted to check with you that Mulder is you know-," Scully trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "Taking his meds?" Skinner finished for her which made Scully grin. "Yeah, that's just what I told him this morning," she said. "Don't worry Scully I can assure you he has. Besides, it's been quiet down there hasn't it, and I think you guys need another X Files case to keep things going," Skinner told her.

"Yes Sir. I'll give it my best shot," Scully told him. "Good. Thank you Agent Scully. I hope the case will go well," he said, before Scully thanked him and they hung up.

Scully checked her watch. It was 10:30am and she had just over one and a half hours to go home and pack. Scully stood up and grabbed her things and left the office, locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Agent Scully smiled sadly as she picked up a photo of her and Doggett that she had framed a while ago. She sighed as she remembered their day out in Washington on one of her rare days off that the photo was taken.

She was in the middle of packing and getting ready to go to England with Mulder, but she wondered if she should as she gazed at the picture and remembering how happy she and Doggett were together.

With a sigh she placed the photo back down on the dressing table and carried on packing. Just then her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up, raising an eyebrow as she read a text that came through. She opened it and saw it was from John.

Perfect timing, she thought wryly as she sat on the bed to answer it. Hey how are you? She read before replying, Im fine. About to go on a case with Mulder. How are you? She wanted to know.

As she waited for a reply she carried on packing. Her phone buzzed again a few moments later. Im at work. Was hoping to visit you? Dogett had texted.

Sorry, won't be in the office for next two days, will be in England. I'll catch up with you when I'm back though, she told him before finishing packing.

As she finished her phone buzzed again and she read, okay. Have a safe flight. See you when you get back Dana, the message read. Scully smiled and texted back, thanks. Have a good two days John. See you when I get back, Scully told him and sent the message before making sure she had everything packed which she did.

Scully then called Mulder and told him she was ready. Mulder told her he'll stop the cab in front of her place at 1pm. It was now 12:30 so Scully went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
